U.S. military patrols are increasingly operating in remote areas, far from fire support. Patrols need to engage targets with lethal fire at longer standoff ranges. While sniper training may be adequate to address this need, snipers are not deployed with patrols on a regular basis. Squads currently include one or two squad designated marksmen (SDM) who have longer range rifles, but lack the extensive marksmanship training and experience of snipers.